


The inner pain

by ParadoxsParadox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxsParadox/pseuds/ParadoxsParadox
Summary: Just a little ramble that came to mind. Sorry for the grammar and this one shot takes place during a war.New Domino City is a war zone. Yusei Fudo is the best fighter and along with his friends  defeated the evil generals of Yliaster.But were they really evil?





	The inner pain

Yusei Fudo had just come back from a massive war. His body was battered and bruised till where he looks like a glorified blueberry. His friends resembled his look but they look more like limes and tomatoes. The war had been going on for about a week. Very short I know but if you had heard what the opposing force had planned, you too would be glad it's over.

The year was 20XX and the soldier looks back at the events. He is currently laying in bed and waiting for his love to return. “I will be back, just to check if the guests are yet asleep.” He rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle, he had been waiting for little over an hour now. Yusei was the leading man of dueling. He could strike down any opponent with a few moves with Stardust Dragon.

Yusei was not always this good. He grew up as an orphan after the Zero Reverse incident. He was still a young child when the event happened. Thanks to the fast work of his father, he had been transported to the other side of Domino CIty before BOOM.

The man now the age of 21 would often think back on that day. He would still wonder what he did or if the event was his own fault. Since his father was the leading scientist, he had been blamed for the death of thousands of people. He grew up in a small orphanage where more parent-less childred of the event would stay. They all bullied him except for a handful. This group of friends remained friends for life, they even fought in this war together.

“Hey Jack, nice combat against the enemy today!” Yusei would pat his one friend on the back as they were heading home. They were battered so a little encouragement was a welcomed gesture. “Thanks, but I wish I could of saved Bruno and Crow...” This sunk deep into all their hearts. He remembered what happened.

“Crow, Jack! Go get Bruno out of there! We cannot lose more men!” Bruno had radioed in for help, he was taking severe enemy fire and he was running out of ammunition. The general become alarmed as the familiar buzz of the Machine Emperors' guns warming up invaded the speakers. They knew their friend had had only moments to act before they would be blows to smithereens.

“On it!” The two of them yelled before running off guns blazing. Yusei looked on but he couldn't help, he had to defend the battalion. He could only watch as Bruno was shot dead by the beam of high radioactive energy. “Jack, Crow, get out of there!” He yelled but it was too late. Jack was knocked out by an unknown force and Crow...

“HELP!!” was the only thing Jack could hear as he rolled about. He could only watch as the Machine Emperors ran off with their friend. He rushed to his feet and ran after them but... it was for naught. As his vision faded, he could tell that Luna was there, tending to the wounds on his head.

The next day, three of the opposing generals had joined the forces. They fought their hardest but their robotic bodies didn't stand a chance against Quazar Shooting Dragon – a divine dragon that could negate effects and destroy any enemy that stood in its way. The androids fell like flies but they kept attacking. Yusei remembers each of the generals cries and pleas before they were struck down, exploding in the end.

“YOU ARE MAKING A GRAVE MISTAKE! WE ARE SAVING YOU!!” The blond who was called Paradox was blown up once his Malefic Truth Dragon was destroyed.

“IF YOU DONT LET US DO THIS YOU WILL DIE!!” The Antinomy was ripped apart when Delta Eagle lost control and ran into the spike ditch.

“PLEASE LISTEN, WE ARE NOT FROM HERE, WE CAME TO CHANGE THE- The Devil of Despair, Aporia couldnt finish before he was caught from a fire trap and burnt to a crisp.

“YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!” The final general, the leader who called himself Z-One more or less gave himself up. With a self destruct code, he blew himself and the entire army up.

The men greed for a better victory but the soon accepted the one they got. They returned home to their worry-stricken families. Yusei had greeted his girlfriend who was expecting his child. Jack had decided to join them since he caught Carly cheating. He will deal with her soon.

Eventually Akiza had returned “Jack just needed a helping hand with his injuries. His heart is pained for Carly. He really thought she had loved him...” She looked down before taking a seat alongside him. Her heart pained for their friend but she was more worried if Yusei would do the same to her.  
“I know... some women are just provocative and some men cannot respect the will of others...” He sighed and pulled her into a hug “Do not worry, I only have two places in my heart and that is for you and the little one. I will be damned if I let him or her grow up without a father to teach them right.” He gently pulled her down for the two of them to lay down and retire for the night. Aki kissed him good night before falling asleep in her lovers arms. Yusei soon too fall asleep.

“You killed us for no reason....”

“We were just trying to save your time...”

“You will die...”

“You all will die..”

“DIE!”

The dream was cold and dark, he was standing in the center of four figures. They circled him, all holding hands and sharing disappointed expressions. The looked like the generals and leader from the war. Their android appearances are unforgettable.

“Did you think we did this for fun?”

“You are the reason we could never belong.”

“You ripped all the happiness and joy from our lives.”

“Some hero you are and to think I idoled you.”

“IDIOT!”

“What do you want from me! You all were trying to kill us!” Yusei yelled back at the four of them. He couldn't let them get to him. This is a dream, they are just apparitions.

“Well let me show you!” The shadow figure who looks like Antinomy stepped towards Yusei and the shadows faded to reveal a elderly man. “I was once the proud race champion. We also thought tampering with evil and synchro summoning was fun.” The other figures vanished as the area shifted to what could be called a memory of the figure. “My name was Antinomy, we would duel around the laps and fill the streets as we dueled with our powerful Synchro monsters those who owned skill and the strongest were known as champions. I myself was one who held the unbeatable position. I was rich and famous. It wasn't but one day when the lanes were closed off. I thought it was a hoax and ignored the warnings little did I know that I would regret doing so. As I was racing about, I saw something of horror. The sky opened up and a wave, no, a storm of machines descended from the sky! I was shocked but I saw how these death machines would snatch up people, my friends, my fans before ripping them apart!” Yusei could see from Antinomy's eyes how the people are lifted up before being ripped up, he can also see how blood showers from the sky and entrails litter the ground.” I ran and had to live undercover. I was on the verge of death after months; my food and water stocks have run dry. I was about the give it all up. I was about to join them all in death before 'he' stopped me.” The leader figured could be seen in the distance before the dream had ended.

Yusei woke up in a panic, beads of sweat rolled from his skin before the blinding sun caught his eyes. It was noon.

“Yusei, your coffee is getting cold” Aki called him to the lounge where she had a cup of the warm drink waiting for him. He shook the remainder of the dream away before heading to the lounge, he was still in his sleepwear but he didn't care: he couldn't. He was greeted by Jack who also had a cup, the bandage on his head held the faint crimson stain of the war, it would soon fade away and so would the memory of the war. “How did you sleep?” The wounded man said with a smile even if the look of pain is clear in his eyes.

“Oh, I slept alright, just- just not enough sleep if you ask me.” He chose to keep the dream secret.

“Says the one whole slept till noon.” Jack chuckled softly before sighing. “I want to go out and see if Crow is still alive. Those things exploded so he could be held prisoner somewhere... he has to be alive. He must!”

“Jack, you will find him, and you will tell us when the celebration is on his recovery. We can even solute Bruno farewell properly.”Yusei tried to brighten the mood but only made things worse as they looked down and closed there eyes in a moment of silence for their fallen comrade. “Hey, lets get up and make the most of today. We will find Crow and we will give Bruno a burial. He was our friend and we cannot just leave him out on the field. Things will go back to how they were. I know it.”

The friends finished their drinks and nodded.

Bruno was found and a proper ceremony was given for his name. Yusei and Jack stood strong in their suits but the tears flickered in their minds. The general gave a heart felt eulogy before the rest of the men fired their guns in honour. Jack couldn't stand it, he hated goodbyes “I will find you, Crow. I WILL SAVE YOU!” He picked up his gun and shot one of the Machine Emperor's heads in the distance.

A search party was opened up for Crow or his body but their search was in vein as they couldn't find him. Jack was fuming in rage and kept searching throughout the night. Yusei got ready for bed, had supper before helping Akiza wash the dishes.  
“Good night.” He went to bed, today was exhausting and his heart still ached for Bruno who now slept 6ft under the ground, among the other brave men who lost their lives fighting those machines. Maybe he is playing ball with them? The thought puts him at rest and and he closes his eyes “Good night Bruno”

Yusei thought his dreams would be memories of his friend but instead the figures had returned. They circled him, keeping him from seeing the soft green grass and blue sky

“This is revenge...”

“You can never be at peace...”

“Your friend died because of you and you know it!”

“You cannot save him...”

Yusei could see how the entire area faded to the dark place he was before. “I will save him! Where are you hiding him!” He yelled at the figures before the figure that looks like Paradox stepped out of the shadows as an elderly man and gave him a slap across the cheek.

“You insolate foolish jerk! DO you have any idea what we did to even come and save you! You won't listen. I LOST IT ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! You will see my pain.” The figures vanished before the dream shifted to a memory of the blond man. He was currently in a dark hallway running with a man who looked to be the blond's brother “My name was Paradox. I was the scientist of a corporation that focused on the merging of your evil past into playing cards for kids. I was the only one who could channel the evil by using my body as the container and converting. I was placed into this position by my father who loved money more than his son.” Yusei could see how the evil energy was injected into the man before he was forced to pick up the deck of cards to give it 'life'. He was dressed in a lab coat but that didn't hide the signs of abuse from chains that kept him down. “I managed to escape but you and your greedy kind had awakened an unspeakable force!” The two of them are running as fast as they can before the death machines dug their way into the tunnel to kill the men who fled for their lives, the man running alongside him had tripped before a stampede of feet crushed him. The blond yelled out before for his brother. “Contrey!” “I was alone for many years, I would often climb to the top of the towers to see just what your greed has done. One day, 'he' found me.” When he got to the top he was greeted by a figure who resembled the leader before the dream faded. “Join Me, we can make this right, I know we can”

Yusei woke up, tears pouring from his eyes. “Who is that... and why does he resemble me...?”

Akiza had walked into the room, her eyes are red with tears. “Jack found Crow...”

He stood up and looked at her with high hopes only for her to shake her head. His eyes widen and he ran out of the room passed her. “JACK!” He didn't care if he was just in his pants, he needed to find his friend.

Jack was there in the hospital waiting lounge. He had his head in his hands.

Yusei ran in “Jack...” He walked up to him and gently rested his hand on his shoulder. “I am so sor-” but was interrupted but a forced shrug “I found him... I found him alive... I helped him down the tree... I-I set of a trap... Yusei, a spike came out of no where, i-it struck him in his heart... These doctors... they can fix that, right?” He knows that they cannot but he cannot upset his friend. “I am sure they will, you and him will be making jokes in no time” His voice holds the dread of the truth but the mask must help.

Jack Atlas is the most strongest of the friends, he rarely cried and he rarely showed any emotion besides dominating and egotistical but now, he is a broken man – whimpering and crying. Yusei cannot blame him... He hugs his friend before the two of them would talk about fun things they could do once Crow 'recovers.'

The doctors soon came out and with their heads hung low was enough to tell Jack the truth. “N-No...NO!! You said he would be okay!! You said he would recover!! You lied to me!!” He jumped up and backed up from Yusei. “YOU SAID HE WOULD LIVE!” The doctors also backed up from the fit and Yusei got up slowly as to not startle his friend “I-I know! But Jack... you have to have known the moment you found him, you did know... didn't you?”

With that, Jack who was now breathing hard had run away, he pushed Yusei and the doctors aside and ran. Yusei tried to run after him but it was no good, Jack already out of sight. “Jack...”

There was a burial for Crow and Jack wasn't present. Yusei kept his eyes closed and even fired his gun in silence. He knows where Jack went but he didn't go find him. He knows that the death of a loved one... even if they were as close as brothers. He figures he had ran to the spot at the lake where he and Crow would sit and be alone.

The rest of the day was quite, no one spoke and no one even looked at each other. Akiza was out of town for the night to go talk to Carly so Yusei had a lonely night. He took some warm milk to help fall asleep.

The dream had started out as already dark and gloomy when the figures appeared. The didn't circle him like before but instead stood in front of him.

“You cannot do anything right...”

“You drove him to insanity and with a lie. Cruel...”

“You won't see him again...”

“You finally will see the consequence of your actions, Yusei....”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!” Yusei spat out at them. “WHO ARE YOU FOUR!! ” He tried to turn and run but nothing. “My week has been terrible. It's not easy keeping strong when everyone is losing it...” He fell to his knees.

“Now you know how I feel like, you at least still have one who cares for you...” The largest of the figure who looks like Aporia steps out to reveal a small elderly man. “You did this to us...” The rest of the figures vanish as the dream shifts in a three part stream. Yusei can see into each one of them. “My name is Aporia... I am the symbol of despair and I hold the second most pain in my heart.” Yusei looks at the stream where Aporia was a young boy. He was running with his parents, fleeing the Machine Emperors that chased them. “Mommy! Daddy! I can't keep up!!” He falls and trips and his mother runs back to help her son up only to be impaled in front of him by a robot. He sees her fall limp in front of him. With fast moves, he hides under the corpse and peers out to see how the robots rush by, picks his father up before ripping him apart.

Once the Machines left, he gets out, shaking and looks around before falling to his knees and cries out.

Yusei feels the tears in his eyes and looks to the next one of the streams. Here the boy has found a resistance and has grown to round about his age. They were out on a mission, doing well and even shared a victory song. “We cannot lose! As our guns keep firing, we can never die!” To join him was his love interest that he had for many years, they grew up together and tonight was when he was about to ask her to be his.

“Eurea” Aporia took her hand in his before looking up into her blue eyes “Eurea, I know we are in the middle of a war and no isn't the right time but... but would you like to be mine?” He looked at her with a sincere look and waiting for an answer but it never came. Her eyes suddenly went red as a spike was thrusted through her head by a Machine Emperor.

His eyes welled up with tears before yelling out as he took out his gun and shot at the death machine.

“No more please... NO MORE” Yusei breaks out into tears. He cannot take anymore of this.

“One more.” The figure's tone was sour as the last stream was seen. Here, he sees how Aporia is as an elderly man. He walks about the destroyed city, all life gone. No one to here him cry – He is completely alone. Yusei's heart is broken and he keeps walking, losing all reason to live. The Machine Emperors left so his only escape would be to plunge himself from the highest building. He decided he would do it and thus climbed to the what was left of the skyscraper, using the last of his strength. Once he got to the top, he closed his eyes and bend down to jump. But a hand rested on his shoulder.

“We could use you, will you join us?”

The dream faded and Yusei woke up. Instead of crying or panicing. He was drained. Had he been the cause of this? It cannot be him... sure the cards cannot be connected to what was going on but what is the evil they keep speaking off... could it be... could it be 'that'?

He got up and looked around, Akiza still hasn't returned. The stress of Crow and Bruno's death was too much to handle. He then remembers the dream and a ice cold chill traveled down his spine. “N-No... I cannot let this upset me... even when I could be the reason why Antinmoy, Paradox and Aporia lived in such misery...” He goes out to try enjoy the day.

The day goes on fairly quite but there was no one there. Akiza would only be arriving tonight and Jack was still alone. He skipped lunch and decided to skip lunch and work on the one hobby he had – Sculpting. Yusei goes to get some clay and soon sculpts a little replica of the Momentum, a replica of the Machine Emperors from his dream and one of the machines he fought the other day. He looks at them before realising something that made his blood turn cold – the sculptures looked the same.

“So you finally noticed. Good.” There is a voice inside his head and a pounding in his heart.

“W-What do you mean...?” Yusei looks around in horror before the voice speaks up again.

“You will join us tonight.” This voice didn't sound like the other three, this one was mechanised, drowning in pain and anger – the leader.

The time Yusei came to, it was evening. “I must have been daydreaming... the went by so fast.” He said to himself before rubbing at the growing headache. He was on his way home when he noticed the light's in Jack's house are on. “Jack?” He walks towards the house, expecting the worst.

Inside the house, blood is all over the floor. Photographs and lights are broken as glass litters the ground. Carly and an unknown man lay on the floor, blood sprawled out and sprayed on the walls. Jack sits there laughing with the gun in his hand.

“Jack, what happened here?” Yusei is calm to not startle his friend.

“I caught the bitch and her cheater. Crow was right about her. I want to see him so bad...”  
Yusei knows where this is heading but before he could react; he looks in horror as Jack lifts the gun to his head, smiles softly before pulling the trigger. “JACK NO!!!” but it was too late. He backed up and ran out of the house. He runs all the way to his home before falling to his knees, his friends are dead and his love... “A-Akiza!” He cries out but there is no one around except the faint sinckering within his mind.

“Looks like you are alone.”

“You killed them all.”

“Murderer.”

“Monster.”

“You win... I know what I did. Please stop this. I BEG OF YOU!” Yusei is in a fit and cries while yelling to himself. He is broken and contaminated with Jack's suicide escape.

“Not yet, you will stop this.” the other figures are no where to be seen and Yusei can actually see Z-One standing in front of him, He looked like an older version of himself. “Let me finish this up, you time is almost up. You have seen me in previous dreams where my men no, friends shared their life stories with you. Allow me to connect them. “I, like Paradox am a scientist. I hated what humans became. The Momentum reactor that your parents invented works on the amount of love and greed of people. At first, everyone cared and loved one another but soon Envy sprouted as people began to want what others have. Greed soon followed. The Momentum was so proficient that once people fell into the evil, a network was created of robots to kill of the evil in people. Something altered the design and the Machine Emperors were programmed to kill off humanity. I and my friends are the remaining survivors of what was left. We tried to fix the evil and find a way how to change the hearts of others but to no avail. Our last attempt was showing you the war which was to happen but you lot went along and killed us.”

“But...But...” Yusei was breathless.

“Do us a favour, take this gun which you hold so dear. Put it to your head and pull the trigger.” The figure dropped a gun on Yusei's lap

“But...” He did as told but the figure whispered one last thing to him before the bullet was set off. Yusei eyes widened as the figure removed his mask to reveal an almost identical face to his own, grinning before everything goes black.

“My name was Yusei Fudo.”


End file.
